Urt
Urt (ルト, Ruto) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Urt is a tall woman with enormous breasts (Q-cup), which are huge even by Milk Minotaur standards to the point of being the largest of the ranch. Even so, their breasts grow even more when are full. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and green in the back, and is worn in a large braid. She also has delicate facial features, which emphasize her timid and withdrawn nature. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, downward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. Personality Urt is described as a reserved and meek girl, she is intensely shy near to strangers, and takes time to open up. She is ashamed of her shyness as well, as it makes it difficult for her to open up even towards those she likes. She also speaks softly and seems to be very polite. Once she gets a little more relaxed, she shows herself to be humbly sincere, openly talking about her feelings, although Urt becomes even more withdrawn when she realizes that she is being too honest with herself. In contrast to what her timid mentality might be, she showed have a certain lascivious side, as after discover about how pleasurable Kimihito's manual milking was, Urt joined the other minotaur girls on the ranch to be milked by the young man. However, because of its retracted nature, Urt is the only Minotaur in Black Lily Ranch that prefers to be milked from the side, affirming that it's too embarrassing from the front, and too scary from behind as well as the only one that covered her nipples after milking. Nevertheless, because she always ended up crying while was milked, Urt preferred to be looked after privately, so that no one would see her in that state. Regarding Kimihito, because of the effects of her milking massage and her affection for attending to her in particular, Urt eventually developed feelings for him. However, because she had never been manually milked, her nervousness during the sessions led the young man to think that the Minotaur girl did not like him. Once Urt clarifies that, actually, he was the only man she could trust and that her nervousness near to the young man which causes her to cry during her milking is due to her own inexperience with men. The girl then apologizes for the confusion she has caused, and even admits that, from time to time, she imagines how cool it would be if Kimihito would forever milk her, though this immediately made her blush and stay shy due being too honest with herself in front of him. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Urt becomes a slave to her instincts. Due to her feelings for Kimihito she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him, to the point of wearing only an apron to cover her breasts and using her own milk to make the homemade cream of cake that the girls from the ranch force Kimihito to eat. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology:' ** Lactation: Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Urt regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Because of her unusually large breasts, Urt produces far more milk than the average Minotaur to the point of being able to fill up to three large buckets.Chapter 57, page 17-18 Their milk was also said to be full-bodied.Chapter 59, page 20 Possession *'Minotaur Milking Machine:' Like all Black Lily Ranch Minotaurs, Urt can use the Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Urt does not like using since it does not remove all the milk that she produce in their breasts. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and prepare the workers' dinner, Urt is seen alongside the other minotaur girls who marvel at the sight and eat the food with gusto. Later, when the minotaurs find out about how pleasurable Kimihito's milking was for Cathyl, Urt is with the girls when Mil persuades Kimihito to milk them in the same way, appearing alongside them declaring they are anxious to start the milking. The following days, Urt and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito. However, because she had never had contact with men, Urt wept during the sessions due to his nervousness, which led her to ask Kimihito to attend to her privately so that none of the other girls would see her. In one of these sessions, when Kimihito apologizes to her for thinking he was responsible for making her cry during milking, Urt explains that she was the real culprit because of her extreme shyness about being close to him, also admitting that Kimihito is the only man she trusted and who she imagined herself being milked by every day, something that constrains soon after per speaking openly. With time, both Urt and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and already in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to the Kimihito's room, being that after Mil open a hole in the door that was locked, Urt is next sight of Cream and Chizu when the Pan girls show the cake that made to Kimihito to thank their work in the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes he did not understand his supposed intentions, the girls take advantage of his low guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. Already in the party hall, after Mil immobilizes Kimihito completely with his body, when the young man is forced to eat the girls' cake, the minotaur informs that it was made using Urt's milk, which is seen wearing only an apron covering her breasts, which causes Kimihito to end up choking on the discovery. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body and the party interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses who bring down Mil, Chizu and Cara with the manual milking that they learned through Kimihito, Urt is seen one last time near young man immobilized by Cream when one of the Pan girls tries to suggest that all the girls of the ranch divided the young person for believing that the satyresses were wanting to monopolize Kimihito. Posteriorly, with the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, it is unknown if, like the other girls at the ranch, Urt was attracted to the they because of her milking massage. While possible, it is unlikely that this is the case, due to her admitting her feelings for Kimihito. Zoological Classification Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine cousins, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. Urt's name is derived from the word "Yog'urt'". * In some english fan-translations she is called "Lute" or "Ruto". *In Minotaur's Milking Ranch series it is said Urt has the lowest milk quality because of her retracted nature, but she has the potential to be the most milk-producing minotaur on the ranch if she can gain more self-confidence. *Urt was the only minotaur of the ranch to be milked like a cow by Kimihito. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur